Sisterly Love
by Asukalover88
Summary: Hanabi gets caught sneaking around.
1. Sneaky sneaky

"With father gone with Neji and Hinata on a mission, I have the whole place to myself." Hanabi smiled greedily as she walked proudly through the empty halls of the Hyuuga's main branch estate. It had been five years since the attack of Konoha village, she was now one of the strongest Genin of her grade and she was proud of that fact. She did still lack a true kunoichi's touch unlike her sister Hinata who was now a high-ranking Jonin.

_"I do wish Hinata-chan was here to help me train."_ Hanabi stopped in front of her sister's door and stared at it.

"I wonder...?" Hanabi set her hand on the door as Hinata's image came to mind.

_"Do not go in my room… or else."_

Hanabi remembered the stern threat all to well as Hinata had hardened and molded her senses and skills to that of their father, Lord Hiashi. The young girl couldn't believe how far Hinata had come, she used to be so simple and cute, always putting herself down and others ahead of her, but something had changed over the last couple of years. Even Neji couldn't deny that fact, she was still sweet and innocent on the outside, but that was only skin-deep.

_"It's like she wants something from me and I don't know what it is."_

She'd seen the deceiving almost lustful look a couple of times in her sister's eyes went they would train or argue. Hanabi shook her head of the strange look as she focused back on the door.

_"Well, it's not like she'll find out if I have a peek."_

Hanabi slid open her sister's door and stepped in, nothing seemed out of the normal. Hinata was always very neat and proper, bed made, no clothes on the floor, not even a speck of dust to be seen.

_"Almost to proper if you ask me." _

Hanabi made a smug face as she began her inspection at Hinata's three-draw dresser, starting at the bottom she opened each and explored its contents. With pants in the bottom, shirts in the next, panties, and bra's in the top. Hanabi lifted out a pair of black-laced panties and smiled, thinking which lucky boy got to see her sister in these, then it dawned on her.

_"I've never seen her with any boys before, or ever for that matter."_

Unsatisfied with the dresser the young Hyuuga made her way across the room to the closet and opened its double doors.

"Nothing but the typical Hinata here, hold on a second." Hanabi was about to close the doors as she spotted a black box pushed towards the back of the closet.

"What do we have here?" A little smirk crossed the white-eyed girl's face as she got to her knees and pulled the box out. There was no lock on it so it couldn't of been that important was Hanabi's reasoning as she opened the box.

_"This is unbelievable!?"_

Hanabi was completely surprised with the contents inside the box as she first lifted the pictures of two skimpily clad blondes kissing, touching and smiling for the camera. She recognized both girls instantly, it was Ino and Temari in the pictures as she continued through the small deck. Each picture was a little different then the last, when finally Hinata took her turn with both blondes. Hanabi blushed a deep crimson as the last couple photos the three were naked and doing more then smiling. Hanabi's body began to tingle as she set the photos aside and continued with the rest of the box. Next was a pretty little vile of what looked like perfume as Hanabi's inquisitive nature begged her to open it.

"Mmmm smells good, maybe you do got a little taste sis." Hanabi smiled infectiously as she dabbed a bit behind each of her ears. After setting the vile down she made her move for the last item in the box, a pair of cotton white panties.

"Who's are these…?" The Hyuuga girl examined the undergarment in both hands as she unconsciously pulled them to her face and inhaled, the smell clicked in her head instantly.

_"Its that weird perfume and…"_

She knew the other scent as well, it was her own sex and sweat. She gasped as she lower the panties and widened her eyes.

_"These panties are… mine!?" _

Hanabi was shocked, but not as much as she thought she would be for some reason. All of a sudden she felt lightheaded as she started to giggle.  
_  
"Its not funny Hanabi, she has your underwear in her special box, hehehe." _

Hanabi shook her head wildly as her heart started to hammer in her chest. The tingling heat from earlier started to catch fire in her chest and crotch as she started to pant. She felt the impulsive urge to touch herself as she gripped both of her breasts and squeezed.

_"What's going on, my body, I can't control it." _

She was at that age in her life where she had explored every recess of her body inside and outside but never so spontaneously and in her sister's room? I don't think so. The young girl groaned as she dropped a hand between her legs and clutched her cunt through her tight pants. Hanabi was paralyzed with pure sexual desire as she set her cheek on the cool floor and arced her ass upward.

_"Why I'm I acting like this, I was fine a minute ago."_

The young Genin struggled with her unaccountable actions as she continued to caress herself through her clothes. Hanabi's fingers started to work under her waistband as a stern voice called out her name.

"Hanabi?" The voice yelled genuinely as Hanabi froze with fear this time.

_"Hinata-sama!" _

Hanabi leaned up swiftly as a loud whistle followed.

_"Temari-sama!"_

To be continued...


	2. Dancing Lair

"Please, not like this!" Hanabi told herself softly as she stopped playing with herself instantly.

"If this is some silly game, I'm not going to go easy on you, just so you know little Hanabi-chan..." Hinata trailed off seriously as she stopped in the middle of the thousands of flowers planted in the ground of the great Hyuuga's main garden. Hanabi had tried to ambush her sister a dozen times throughout their household to work on her stealth, but always ended up with a cut lip or bloody nose.

_"She's in no mood for Genin training after three days of fighting."_

Temari could hear the tiresome tone in Hinata's voice as she smirked and laughed.

"Damn, I'm glad we get these Jonin vests, I would have been through a fortune in clothes." Temari smiled happily as she dropped her ripped, war fleece to the ground and stepped away from it. Both girls were worn out from the three days of border fighting with the cloud country. They had just cycled out for a few days rest, until they were sent back to the front-line.

"Goddamn it, I just wish those bastards would stay on their own side!" Temari cracked her neck as she poked a finger though a hole in her mud-crusted shirt.

"Is something on your mind?" Temari caught the corner of Hinata's white eye as the blonde leered wantonly.

"It's nothing…" Hinata snapped as her eyes searched the complex. "…Don't toy with me Hanabi, we have a guest make yourself present." Hinata sighed dreadfully as she focused her Byakugan.

"Got anything to eat, I'm starving?" Temari's smile twisted as her stomach did the same.

"Yeah, through to the right Temari-sama, you know that." Hinata turned her pearly white eyes away from her room's direction with tightened fists.

"Come on Hinata-sama, who's going to help me pig out on all the eats?" Temari nudged the older Hyuuga as Hinata flexed her body under her ripped, battle vest and headed to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry; eating berries and sucking on grass I could eat a horse." Temari chuckled rascality as Hinata forced a grin back at Temari.

_"I have to be quick."  
_  
Hanabi closed the closet door lightly as the box and its taboo content were safe and sound back in the closet. Hanabi stepped hastily back into the hall as she listened for her sister and Temari. The aroused Genin closed the door silently behind her and with a cat's covertness Hanabi tiptoed down the hall. Hanabi snuffed her moaning to a purr as she looked around the corner, listening to the two Jonin joking quietly downstairs.

"That's disgusting Temari!" Hinata voiced loudly, causing them both to start laughing as Hinata laugher suddenly stopped.

"Come down, Hanabi." Hinata knew on pure instinct as she stared at the corner of the wall to where Hanabi was standing upstairs. Hanabi swiftly came down the stairs, as she seemed more drawn to her sister then ordered. The two girls stood talking and eating in the kitchen as the younger Hyuuga came into view.

"Hinata-sama, Temari-sama." Bowed Hanabi politely as she tried to look as innocent as possible. The eyes of a hardened Jonin were hard to hold as Hanabi found something on the floor to retreat her sight to.

"Soooo, what are you two doing?" Hanabi asked wonderingly, but she knew by just the glance in Hinata's eyes, she was angry.

"Trying to relax after an S-class mission, besides that… what were you doing in my room?" Hinata frowned unkindly at Hanabi as Temari walked around Hanabi and stood behind her, eating a rice ball.

"I was'in in your room." Hanabi lied confidently at the floor as Hinata gripped her collar tightly and pressed her roughly against Temari's body. Hanabi gasped at being restrained so quickly as the hot sensation fired back to life in her loins. Hanabi could smell the sweat and blood on both of the older girls as the full-bodied blonde behind her dropped her snack and seized Hanabi's wrists.

"I-I-I-It's just." Hanabi whimpered helplessly as her little flower began to soak her white panties again.

"Shhhh." Hinata whispered distractedly into Hanabi's ear as she laid her hands on squirming girl's chest. The cute Genin felt the rush of confusion and lust as Hinata's hands caressed her body while Temari held her in place.

"Do you like that Hanabi-chan?" Temari purred lustful as Hinata's fingers found Hanabi's growing nipples and softly kissed her neck. Hinata leaned back strangely aware of something as she looked at Temari and nodded down to her sister's neck.

"You've been into my things too I see?" Hinata whispered darkly as Temari tasted the other side of the young Hyuuga girl's neck and smiled.

"That's the stuff Ino gave you alright." The blonde licked her lips as her body shuddered. Temari knew the "perfume" Hanabi had carelessly put on to smell good, was really a potent aphrodisiac, needing only a drop or two to get the job done.

"You're lying." Hinata grinned; gripping Hanabi's chin in her hand and staring deeply into her eyes. The younger girl felt weak looking into her sister's misty white-eyes as her body started to act up again.

No-o, I." Hanabi moaned apprehensively as Hinata quickly cupped Hanabi's burning petals roughly through her pants.

"Stop lying to us, or…" Hinata sneered, as Temari already knew what to do. "…Temari will have to cut your tongue out." The wind master lifted a small harmless fan up to her face.

"This… could get a little messy." Temari flicked her wrist as a sharp blade appeared instantly from the "harmless" fan. Hanabi whimpered as both girls laughed and closed in her.

"Last chance." Hinata bit her lower lip anxiously as Temari folded and unfolded the blade faster and closer to Hanabi's face. Hanabi eyes began to water as she closed them and yelled.

"I did! I was in your room and I went through your things I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't cut my tongue off, I'M SORRY!" Hanabi was hysterical with panic and paralyzed by fear as she waited for the blade to slice off her tongue.

"There, that was' in so bad was it?" Hinata leaned back as Temari folded the blade back safely away from the sobbing girl's face. Hanabi's knees shook as she felt something warm stream down her leg.

"What a dirty girl you are Hanabi-chan." Hinata teased as she watched a dark wet spot grow in front of her younger sister's pants. Hanabi blushed deeply as she tried to run away.

"Oh no you don't, you still have to be punished!" Hinata spat venomously as she ran her hand through Hanabi's long dark hair and gripped it tightly.

"B-but, I though?" Hanabi announced childishly as Hinata spun her around and leaned her over a counter top.

"YOU SAID! I warned you about going into my room, now pull down your pants." Hinata ordered as she pinned Hanabi down. Hanabi struggled unsuccessfully as she felt her pants and panties slide down to her ankles against her will.

"Thank you Temari, now don't move." Hinata thanked as she lifted up and watched Hanabi clinch the table, sobbing.

"My, my Hinata, how much do you think she put on?" Temari questioned chidingly as she watched Hanabi's slit leak with cream and urine down both side of her thighs.

"Enough, it looks like." Hinata shook her head as she gripped Hanabi's ass and spread it. Hanabi was completely embarrassed as she looked back at the two ninja girls looking at her dripping gap.

"We could…" Temari trailed off, as Hinata knew what was on her teammate's dirty mind.

"No, she'll be getting the complete opposite." Hinata looked to Temari as the blonde made a "oh well" noise.

"W-what'd y-you going to do to me?" Hanabi moaned as her body and cunt burned for attention.

"Funny you should ask!" Hinata roared ruthlessly as she lifted a charka-filled hand and smacked Hanabi's ass hard. Hanabi yelped out loud and arched her back as the spanking continued unmercifully.

_"Hinata's is using her charka to spank her. Wow, must hurt a lot."_

Temari smirked as she just sat back and watched Hinata leather her sister's tight butt again and again.

"Stop H-Hinata!" Hanabi sniveled feebly as the heat and pain seared throughout her ass. Strangely enough the spanking did little but add fuel to her growing sexual angst as she started moaning.

"It looks like she's enjoying it Hinata-sama." Temari suggested offhandedly as Hinata spanked her one more time and stopped. Hanabi's reddened ass cheeks twitched as the young Hyuuga had started grind her crotch into the table. Hanabi's slit ached to be touched as she tried to lower a hand between her thighs.

"I don't think so." Hinata snarled viciously as she seized the girl's hand.

"So much for her punishment." Temari joked as the older Hyuuga looked around until she found what she was looking for and smiled at the blonde.

"You're kidding, right?" Temari drew concern into her voice as Hinata shook her head. Temari sighed as she walked over to where her metal fan was leaning and picked it up.

"You could really…" The Suna Nin explained lightly as she tossed Hinata her fan.

"Jus' hold her down; she's going to be punished like it or not Temari." Hinata snapped as she pointed the fan at her moaning sister, squirming around in ecstasy.

"W-what's g-going on." Hanabi looked back as Temari pressed her hands down on her back and arm. Hanabi's eyes widened as she saw what Hinata was holding.

"Shut up." Hinata spoke threateningly as she picked up a rice ball off the table and stuffed it into younger girl's mouth. The heavy metal fan connected with a terrifying slap as Hanabi lifted to her tippy toes and screamed. Tears streamed down Hanabi's face as she tightened her body and hands to the table. Hinata reloaded the fan and slapped her sister again. Rice spat from Hanabi's mouth as she cried out for her sister to stop. Hanabi tried to wriggle out from under Temari's firm hands with no luck as Temari felt a little guilty. The pleasure from before evaporated immediately as agonizing pain washed over Hanabi.

"Hinata..." Temari whispered as Hinata paused and looked surprisingly at her. Temari was normally all about pain and pleasure, but Hinata knew her sister had clearly learned her lesson.

"Ok, one more." Hinata grinned, tensing her body Hanabi waited for the last hit that never came.

"Go clean yourself up, and remember what got you that shiny red ass." Hinata lifted Hanabi's teary-eyed face with the end of the fan as Temari stepped back. Nodding at a break neck speed the younger Hyuuga got to her feet as she looked at her sister and wiped her eyes.

"Good, now scram before I change my mind." Hinata flexed at the girl as Hanabi took off running.

"That was a bit much was' in it?" Temari asked weakly as she looked at the piss soaked floor and broken rice ball spread over the table were Hanabi had just been seriously spanked.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll make it up to her later." Hinata smiled, tossing Temari her fan, as the Sand Nin knew the smile all too well.

"I bet _we_ will." Temari grinned as she picked up a piece of Hanabi's rice ball and ate it.

...


End file.
